megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Nana
Nana (ナナ, Nana) is a character of Mega Man X: Command Mission. She serves as Alia's counterpart Navigator in the game, assisting the Resistance faction of Giga Gity (Gigantis in the Japanese version) with her abilities as a Navigator, Organizer and Computer Specialist against the intentions of Epsilon's Rebellion movement. Personality Nana is a rather silent and shy Reploid speaking quite rarely and if only very reserved. She takes her work very seriously and is trying all she can do to assist her fellow Resistance comrades in their battle against the Rebellion. She seems to have developed some feelings for X during the course of the story, due to his dutiful attitude and selflessness. It can be speculated that her reserved character is the result of her abduction by Silver Horn, who tended to torture his prisoners. Furthermore, the computer chair she was forced to work on during her time of as a prisoner is often said to be some kind of "bondage chair" which violated her the whole time, however, the way of this violation is up to discussion. As for her personality, it could be argued that she was indeed the victim of some kind of crime. Maverick War era Mega Man X Command Mission When the Rebellion attacked the Central Tower area of Giga City, Nana was abducted by Epsilon's followers. She was brought to a POW camp, lead by the cruel Silver Horn to serve as an operator of the facility, yet being a hostage herself. She was being imprisoned inside a computer chair from which she was forced to regulate and watch the installation. Upon Chief R's request, X and Spider infiltrated the camp and (with the help of Steel Massimo) freed Nana. She was then brought back to the main isle of Giga City, taking up the duty of navigation. She was responsible for the operation of the teleportation to the different mission locations, as well as maintaining contact with Colonel Redips, X' superior officer during the Giga Gity affair. Upon the destruction of Epsilon by the hands of X, Zero and Axl, assisted by Marino, Massimo and Cinnamon and the preservation of the Supra Force Metal, Nana was sad about X' departure, fearing she might never see him again. She was with them when their pickup arrived which turned out to be an ambush of Redips' followers, who had been planning of using Epsilon as a scapegoat to get his hands on the Supra Force Metal all along. During the ambush, Chief R was killed and the group scattered. Nana wasn't seen again until the end of the game, sitting somewhere outside Giga City, waiting to hear from her friends when she saw the explosion of the Supra Force Metal or in space. The Elf War and Neo Arcadia era Like most characters of the X series, Nana's fate after her sole appearance in Mega Man X: Command Mission is unknown. No information is given whether she continued her job as an Operator, retired or was killed in one of the wars. Trivia *"Nana" is Japanese for the word seven, hence the 77 on her chest plate serves as a pun to her name. *In some fan-fictions, similar to Alia, she is paired with X. *A pink-haired operator character similar to Nana appeared in The Day of Sigma, sometimes giving commands for X and Zero.Category:Mega Man X characters